gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Miss Telltale
Hi there, Miss Telltale! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Miss Telltale page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' 05:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC)}} Welcome Welcome to the Wiki, Miss Telltale. Sincerely, King George II '' 12:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Miss Hey Miss, welcome to the wiki and I'm glad to hear u will still come on to the game every now and then. I can't get on game atm cuz my main pc is down -_- and it hasn't been fixed and I havent got my new 1 yet. As soon as I can I'll be back online. I'm still in the Order with Jack Shipwrecker and it's going ok except I'm still not GM, but to protect the guild I changed the government type to monarchy temporarily until I can decide on the official government type. I saw you made a new guild for Telltales only, idk if u want me to join or not cuz I think the Order still has hope. 'Jack Pistol' of The Order of Nautillus Meeting Okay great. Um ill try and meet u as soon as i have my pc working again or i get my new pc and install pirates. if u wanna talk now theres a link on my talk page that is for some chat site that edgar wildrat sent me, we can talk privately there if u like? Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Just go to the link from edgar wildrat that is above the message u sent me on my talk page miss i didnt watch it cuz im not on a good connection atm. by "waste my time" i meant it would take too long not be annoying to me and i wasnt dissing u. i would take forever to respond and maybe even start freezing, just tell me when ur back so we can talk hey miss get on chat please Singned Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sorry idk why i missed u last time, if ur here please go on now plz :D sig hey miss would u like me to make u a signature? if so just give me the specifics on what u want : *color *what it must say *what word must link to where *and the font (word fonts work best and i not very good with getting other fonts) *a comon font is papyrus which is what i use in mine XD Singned Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Foul Language Miss, Foul language will not be tollerated, so please stop that. Also, its a game and a FANNON wiki, users can say whatever they want. RE.: ok... i dont see how saying someone cant be a governor and king at the same time is "foul language" i dont recall saying "poop" or anything.. but your the admin. cake miss1 i like cake miss o_0 O.o do I know you? One of your pirates, Miss Telltale The Second, is on my list. I am assuming that's you? XxKitty the KatxX (purrrrrz) 13:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Kick Ban You have been kick-ban because of your poor internet connection flooding chat contact me on my talk page when your internet is working fine Hey Miss here is a tip that might work. go to some other wiki that has a quiet chat and just keep refreshing non-stop until it keeps u logged in to chat :P Jack Pistol image sorry miss but it is too difficult to give that image a transparent background. the colors of your clothes are too similar to the surroundings you need to get one of you in a background of not many colors and not that are similar to yours Jack Pistol